Intervallum
by Nymph-Patronus
Summary: Even being miles apart, Ronald Weasley (Auror), and Hermione Granger (Ministry Researcher), are connected with a thread of pain. However, they will soon forget their bitter past and come face to face to resolve the things that were left unsaid years ago.
1. Prologue

_**.: Disclaimer :.**_

_Please, (I'm being sweet, see?) don't steal my hours, months, years of laboring. Even if it's not original material, incase of characters' names and world features, the underlying plotline is still mine including all the new things that I've thought up. If you want to use some idea or character traits of mine, ask before doing so or give proper credit where it's due. Thanks!_

_**.: Author's Note :.**_

_Well, this story was first published at It also went through a lot of bad blood because of a dispute between me and my co-author. I decided to come clean, and started work on my own version. Now, I've made up with that friend, and my mind's at peace to continue with the story that was always been dear to my heart. FYI, I love Ron/Hermione ship, and have been rooting for them to get on in HBP. At least, we have all the right clues to know that even JKR ships R/Hr. :)_

_I'm aware of the fact that many people think that Ron has no brass, while Hermione is nothing but bossy. I think different, and I'll prove it with this fic._

_I hope, you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

__

Prologue

* * *

_I thought I would die if you left me. My soul would just fly out of my body, leaving a hollow shell behind. _

But when it actually happened, I was left with only the pain and tears...

People say that tears are women's last weapon. I never shed them to bring you back, but to keep you away. Even when my heart bled, I never shed a single tear.

Oh… at first, I wanted to kill you, then I wanted you back again, and then again, I wanted to kill you… This ping-pong game went on and on till I paused, looking around myself. There was blackness everywhere. Silence, oh so sweet, pleasurable silence, haunting me with a life of its own.

I thought, Is this one of my dreams where I see you and then chop your head off?

_But, no, it wasn't. _

Instead, I saw a single, very tiny ray of light, which hovered in front of my eyes.

May be it was the ray of hope or the silver lining as people say, but was it really? I think I'll have to wait and find out…

Hermione closed her diary with a sad sigh.

She simply couldn't go on anymore.

-x-X-x-

**_A/N: The first chapter will be up shortly._**


	2. Chapter 1 Denial

_**Author's Note: **I have changed a lot of plot developments from the previous ones. More artistic licence, you can say. By reading this, you'll know what I mean. Obviously, I would urge you to tell me how you found it._

_Thanks for reading._

_**Chapter 1 (Denial) Summary**: Ron is more than proud, being a part of 'Manticoras' the best Auror Squad that the Auror Academy has ever produced. Still, having one of the best careers and a normal life with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, he needs to ensure that he didn't miss one, Hermione Granger, and that he liked Lavender. Sure he did..._

**

* * *

**

- Chapter 1 – Denial -

* * *

"**_Petrificus Totalus!" _**

Few groans followed, and a hoard of Death Eaters—who were already regretting their attack on a quiet town named, Clawermoor—scurried about and away from the bouncing and faultless spells shot by one of the best Auror Squads in the wizarding history: The Manticoras.

The faction, so named was similar to its name counterpart: Manticore. This particular magical creature not only came with triple rows of deadly teeth that could sever quite an amount of flesh in a single swipe; but a swishing Scorpion's tale, Lion's body and mane, topped by a Man's head. The varied but special powers that the individuals of Manticoras possessed made the group-attack as if a real Manticore was charging on its prey, regally.

The Manticoras were as swift as their namesake, perhaps more so. After experiencing the Second War, they were trained to be the best Aurors that the Ministry ever produced. The credit surely went to Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt; who trained them to perfection so that their every move was silent and deadly. They could stun a person without even flicking their wands, or as it seemed to the observer. They were fast, quick, crafty at its best.

The squad contained seven Aurors. On seniority basis, Tonks should have been the leader; but Harry Potter—the Boy-Who-Lived as he was still known to be—was quite undisputed after finally causing the downfall of Voldemort. Of course, Tonks didn't mind—with her getting more time to spend with one tame werewolf, Remus Lupin. His right-hand man was his old friend, Ron Weasley, while his right-hand woman was none other than Ginny Weasley, his beloved girlfriend. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott completed this particular group. Each and every one of them had a special ability, different from one another in their own way. However, when their strengths were combined, they became nothing but formidable, making anyone opposing their legendary wands shudder in fear. Why, they had an undefeated record—a glowing proof of their brilliance.

"Take that you bloody—" Ron swore some choice expletives. "_Reducto!_"

Ronald Weasley, specifically, was more than proud to be a part of this group. If there was any concept of a second family for him, this was it. However, a sore spot always bothered him.

_There was a day when in place of that git, Nott, someone else was—Ron was interrupted in his musing._

At that instant, an extra bouncy Death Eater shot a Flaming Hex at him, and if it weren't for his quick reflexes, one of his favorite robes would have been done for.

"This is for messing with us, you stupid gits!" Ron shouted, shooting a nasty Jelly-Leg Jinx towards that particularly jumpy Death Eater. He took time in flashing an angry glare at Nott, who was dueling on his right, because he should have covered for him even if his hands looked full.

Nott on the other hand, pretended not to notice.

Harry was doing his usual: look-how-fast-my-wand-can-stun. Ginny—right beside him—was giving quite many cramps to the Death Eater who had thought her to be feeble-wanded. Seamus and Dean were doing their usual back-to-back. An old Hag was stunning everything that moved and had a grotesque mask, while Theodore Nott—not pairing with anyone—was sending many advanced dark spells at whoever came in his range.

Soon, the remaining Death Eaters, who were not even quarter of the original force, started chickening out by Disapparating from the park they had planned to terrorize. The rest of them obviously were too stunned or bound to do anything; they couldn't even move to wipe the dirt, which was settling over their bloodied faces.

"That was easy," said Tonks, transforming back into her bubbly-self from the old Hag that she had morphed to.

"Piece of cake for meself," said Seamus, wiping his brow.

Before Dean could say anything further to add into the regular chitchat, Ron moved towards Nott.

"That was real bad spellwork, firstee," Ron admonished. "What were you thinking? That bloody snot-rag was—"

"Ron," Harry beckoned calmly.

"No, Harry, he—"

"**Ron,** his spellwork was _fine_! I reckon, he did better—" Ron tried to interrupt but Harry shushed him by giving him the eye, which meant shut-up-or-I'll-squeal-to-your-sister-about-Hermione. This was the only thing that ever shut up Ron. He never wanted his family to find how he felt for his runaway best friend.

"Ron, you need your eyesight checked!" Ginny huffed, giving Nott an encouraging smile.

"Brilliant work, mate!" Dean finally added to Nott, ignoring the fuming Ron in the background.

They had all become used to his temper swings, especially directed towards Nott. It was common knowledge that since Nott filled in for Hermione in the squad, Ron hated him from sight.

"Thanks." Nott looked on sullenly from Ron to Harry. True, that he had been the newest member of the group but it had been almost two-year-old news. Nevertheless, that never stopped Ron from blowing up at him, every chance that he got.

Everyone in Manticoras knew that Nott had never really been a part of the group. It was not as if he hadn't tried, or the rest of them hadn't encouraged. But, coming from such a Pureblood Death Eater family, he was more than reclusive. He never let them down while poaching, but he never did something extraordinary or friendly either.

It was obvious that Ron's behavior didn't help matters, and sometimes he did realize it, too. Still, Ron, being his stubborn-self was always at the Chamber of Secret's end when it came to dealing with the person who took Hermione's place in Manticoras. Yes, his once lovely friend, Hermione Granger, who had ran away from all of them like an errant child.

Ron's jaw clenched with the realization that he still missed her.

Meanwhile, Harry motioned towards the group to Apparate to their Headquarters, and Apparating they did.

Arriving at the Auror Office, the group dispersed to different areas. Some went for a shower while some made straight for the canteen. Ron was just pouring coffee into his mug, when Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him into his room.

Ginny was in on it too, it seemed, as she stared at him quite vehemently—standing beside Harry's desk—her hands rigid on the smalls of her back. "Why can't you just accept that you miss her?" She got straight to the point.

Harry suddenly became extremely interested in the paperwork that was piled up on his desk. He was not even meeting Ron's eyes.

_That's your best mate for you!_ Ron sighed sadly. _He sold his soul to my sister. **Bugger!** _

Ron really hated was this particular trait of his sister: she always knew what he was feeling or was going through; and the catch was always the same, she never kept _quiet_ about it. She was the one, who had informed him of Hermione's departure, but he had been too late; Hermione was gone when he had finally reached the Portkey Center.

"Why do you keep on jumping down Nott's throat every time we finish an assignment? You should go out of your way to be friendly to him."

"Friendly to a Slytherin? I thought you were wiser than that, Ginny," said Ron, in disbelief.

"Ron!" Harry finally spoke up with conviction, "It doesn't mean that just because he's a Slytherin, he's evil or in with the Death Eaters. Nott made a difficult choice and came to us after refusing to join the Death Eaters. He needs more respect from us because we never had to make such a difficult choice. He had Death Eater blood heavy in his veins, still he came to us."

Obviously there was some truth to this whole thing, but there was just something about Nott that Ron never liked. _I just don't like him! For Godric's sake, he's so rabbity looking. Just like them sneaky-little-Slytherins, _he thought angrily.

"It's no use, Harry. It was never about Nott." Ginny shook her head sadly at her brother. "We know what it's all about, Ron. You just don't want to admit it that you miss _her_." She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him.

"Miss who?" Ron said unsteadily, spilling his coffee a little. "Lost your Gobstones, more like."

"_Scourgify!" _Ginny cleaned up the stain that the black-coffee was trying to leave behind on Ron's robe. "Really, Ron, you need to grow up and face the facts. You miss her _and_ terribly!"

"No, I don't!"

"Right!" Harry interjected quite triumphantly, while Ginny smiled victory.

"So, you know who we're talking about?" Ginny cornered him.

Ron gave a killer glare to Harry, who should have been on his side but he was too blind in his sister's love that he forgot his best mate's wellbeing.

"Nutters!" he puffed.

Before the duo could say anymore, Ron made his way swiftly out of the cabin, murmuring, "Lavender must be waiting for me."

"Ron, listen, we forgot to tell you that—"

Ron was already out of the door and pretended not to hear Ginny.

_Why would I miss Hermione for Merlin's sake? _Ron shook his head. _Why, she must be enjoying herself with Vicky in Godric knew what place!_

_I DO NOT miss her! _He shook his head vigorously.

-x-

'Honey, I'm home!' Ron almost wanted to shout but stopped himself. It was too lovey-dovey for his own good.

He shook his head as he entered his own flat, near the Polstine Street; his own place out of the Burrow. Oh, how much he missed the Burrow! But the constant wailing and nagging about marriage had driven him out of the clutches of his over-protective mother. He just couldn't take it any longer. Wasn't it enough that he was dating? Why he had to prove his existence by marrying a woman he didn't love?

_That didn't come out right. _He paused to clear his head and moved on, shrugging out of his robe, and hung it on the stand near the door. A soft beat of music issuing from the lounge told him that Lavender Brown, his girlfriend, was visiting.

Now, Lavender was a nice city girl. He liked her. She had her plus points when she wanted to be nice, but he had realized years ago that she was too girlie for him. She loved partying, showing off to her friends what her parents had bought her; a perfect society girl with perfect clothes and etiquettes. Many men felt jealous of him when he went out with her. She, on the other hand, loved the attention—being the girlfriend of one of the Manticoras had its plus points all right. She was the one who usually dragged him to high-society parties. All talk and no action, he called them. He had become quite weary of such gatherings, and tried his best to avoid as many parties as he could.

However, Ron stuck by her in spite of her showoff nature, because there weren't many choices left; in his dating spree in the last term of Hogwarts, he had dated almost all of the eligible girls. Lavender had been one of many.

_I dated everybody… except for Hermione... _

Ron shook his head and made for the lounge, convincing himself: _Yes, I like Lavender! Oh, sure I do!_

However, every nice thought about Lavender raced out of his head, seeing the shocking scene in front of his eyes, as he finally entered the lounge.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Lavender!" Ron shouted.

Lavender straightened up from the work she had been doing and smiled at him from beside the chair that held the shocking scene.

Ron didn't know how, but Bill and Fleur's toddler was propped on one of his dining table chairs, chewing on a wand-candy and being worked over by Lavender.

"I came to pick you up for Padma's party. Fleur came by few minutes ago to drop Billy-kins for few days." Her brows creased as she tried to remember the finer details, while Ron blanched at Bill Junior's nickname. "She's going away with Bill on some funeral…"

As the current shock rocked him, he continued to look at her disbelievingly.

"Don't worry! I've called a nice babysitter, Mum recommended it," she assured, totally oblivious to his staring. "You better get ready soon or we'll be late." She finished tying ribbons into the hair of Billy, which kept sliding off due to their short length.

That particular action finally urged him to speak up. "Lavender! Why are you making ponytails of Billy?"

"Doesn't he look _cute_?" Lavender gushed at the baby, who had inherited the ocean-blue eyes and upright nose of his father, along Fleur's good looks.

"He's not a girl! **Merlin's beard!**" Ron looked at the grinning Bill Junior, his baby hair all gathered up in two ponytails, which were swishing along his over-excited body.

"Don't be silly, Ron!" Lavender dismissed his concern. "He's so pretty! Look, how the blue ribbons match his eyes?" She made him look at Billy, while Billy offered Ron more than a grin and another try at a jump.

Ron wanted to puke. _The shock and horror!_

"Er… Lavender, I can't just leave Billy here," he tried to reason, wishing in his heart that she wouldn't push. "Can't you stay—"

"I _have_ called a babysitter—"

"You don't understand, I can't—"

"Oh, forget it; I know your answer already!" Lavender fumed. "Family this, family that. Oh, I understand perfectly, Ronald Weasley." With this she stormed out of his flat.

Ron even went after her, calling her back, but she Apparated as soon as she was out of the door.

"Bloody hell!" Ron sighed, and closed the front door.

"I reckon, it's just me and you, Billy." Ron moved towards him, and took out the horrid ribbons tied to his hair.

Billy took all this with his usual lopsided grin and made for the wand that was sticking out of Ron's waistband, dropping the candy version of it on the floor.

"That's not for you." Ron shook his head and placed the wand away. The pout that Billy produced after that act was quite remarkable.

"So, you want to be an Auror when you grow up?" he inquired from his one-year-old nephew.

"Ppphhhffffftttt!" Billy answered, quite sure of himself.

"I reckoned that much." Ron smiled proudly and picked Billy up. While making his way to his room, he got the whiff of what Billy had done, and it smelled _old_. Obviously, he couldn't possibly think about Lavender ever changing him.

"Oh Merlin! Ripe potty of a thirty-year-old!" Ron held him by underarms and raced to his bathroom.

While changing Billy's nappies, he was granted many more lopsided grins by him; Billy also tried his best to reach up and grab some of Ron's red hair.

"Already thinking of a brawl?" Ron smiled and when he finished changing, he complimented, "You are handsome not _pretty_, okay? You better remember that.

"**Phhhfffftttt!" **Billy claimed, quite ostentatiously.

And as if all these phfffttts had tired him; he fell asleep on Ron's shoulder just as he started rocking him to do just that.

-x-X-x-


	3. Chapter 2 A Hot Summer Day

**_Chapter Summary: _**_Hermione muses over her life and her years away from 'home'. Life in __Egypt__ was never what she expectedNow she is drowning away her heart's pain by working. But was it still enough for her? Read to find out. _

**Author's Notes:**

_No words of wisdom or snappy comments this time around. I'm feeling resigned frustration. I vented it by working even more on my fics. Chapter 3 is almost half done and I'm happy with whatever is turning up. Obviously, if you have read 'Intervallum' before, the Hermione chapters are familiar to you. Still few things are changed, characters' names and what they do exactly in the fic. You'll get more clues in Ron chapters._

_Now, a little explanation on the fic. As I said in the summary. This is an out and out R/Hr shipped fic. Not a sad one, mind you. I haven't decided on the chapter length but you can rest assured that right now it looks somewhere around 20 – in the minimum._

**Ron's character: **Now I'll be a little blunt here. Many people think of him as useless. The side kick, who is there to make us laugh, blah de blah, so on and so forth.

Now I don't buy that!

Granted, he hasn't really done anything after SS/PS, when he saved Harry's life by stepping up to be sacrificed when he played the chess-challenge. But, do you really think that, that was the reason of his character alone?

Remember! He is based on JKR's best friend, Sean. He may sound aloof but he's not a goofball. If you read the books, you'll know he's quite observant and also, always says what's in his mind. Of course, that is not always intelligent but he's not dim-witted. He's not a comic character, like Peeves who struts in and does some pranks and goes away. He's there for a reason. He's a Weasley – the family, who are one of the purest old magical families, also known to be the biggest blood traitors, which means, they do not mind mixed-blood folks.

I can bet to you all that JKR is covering up Ron for some real shocker in Book 6 or 7. I'm also afraid that he might die at the end, saving Harry's life but I hope JKR decides otherwise.

**Hermione Granger: **Now, people see her as cold and calculating. Some even think that's she's too harsh. Now, I would like to differ and will quote JKR for you.

She says that Hermione considers herself a know-it-all, just because she's afraid of others' judgment on her. She has an acute realization that she's a Muggle-born and tries to counter that trait by swallowing every text book in the syllabus along with Library references. She's a hard worker, yes, and also likes to be organized. This is the reason; she fails to understand how the other two boys comprising the trio could be so into a game which involves chasing few balls over a broomstick.

She has a logical mind and it can't process some illogical things that we all love, like a game or the fun of not studying. She's too conscience of what people might think but still the rebellious side of her proved to break almost all the school rules (PolyJuice Potion, anyone?)

She's a bossy girl but she cares a lot about Harry and Ron. Due to which she keeps more than a watchful eye on them. Of course it becomes annoying with her suggestions all along but listening to her is not that bad after all. As McGonagall said to Harry after he repeated what Hermione understood from Umbridge's speech in OoTP. She's intelligent and knows what she's talking about (swallowing all those books helped ;).

And yeah, she's NOT going to pair off Draco Malfoy. -Ugh!- Really, people, it can only happen in a well-written AU. (Cassie's work anyone?)

Anyways, look at me! There I was, not going to add an A/N and look at how much I've written:o

_Thanks **Omair, yokvillebird, lucid03days, Amy, Pinky** and **silkophat** for taking out the time to review this fic. _

**_Omair, _**_Big plot changes, coming right up! You'll get change all right. And no NS in here. Nott's just another interesting character in this fic. That's all. And don't push me, I can make more than two ponytails on your head and snap it off! –muhawahahahaaaa!-_

**_yokvillebird, _**_Glad, that you are enjoying this fic as well. Thanks! _

**_lucid03days, _**_-grins- Yeah! They sure do! And right on about Darth Vader. I'm so excited about the last episode! While, I'm not a big Star War freak but the 3rd one has more than my attention. The suit and all that. It would be real fun! -squeeee-_

**_Amy, _**_Thanks, girl! I hope you like it in the long term. -winks- _

**_Pinky, _**_Hey, good and very glad to see you here! Thanks for all your wishes! I dunno why you won't go there but if it involves someone whose name starts with b, I really wouldn't be interested in listening. I had my share of him and his stories all right. -sighs- _

_About the story. Well, this will remain to be a R/Hr fic, in which they will meet and discover each other **finally**, breaking past their past grudges. About my portrayal of Ron, it's different – I know. It is as it is because I don't consider him a sissy, not even an over-shadowed person. Ron's friendship means a lot to Harry, and Ron himself is quite an able wizard to be not get fired on a budget cut. It just doesn't make any sense to me. He will go to __Egypt__ but for a different reason altogether. _

**_Silkophat, _**_Hey! Thanks for all the support, much appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

_Also, Thanks to **Caz,** who helped in beta-ing this chapter. _

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter 2 – ****A Hot Summer Day**** -**

* * *

_The sun was caught in a storm and everything was clouded around her. She tried to get away from the continuing storm but a whirlwind of sand obstructed her path. The way out, danced out of her reach in a mirage of glimmering rays and suspended matter caught in the sun's light. _

_The sandstorm raged about her as she closed her eyes to be saved from its sting. _

_However, the storm stopped suddenly. And she peered through her eyelashes to see a sea of wavering greenery about her. _

Hermione was just observing the delicacy of a single suspended sand particle above the foliage when her alarm clock screeched to life.

_Another one of those damn dreams!_ She groaned and slammed the alarm button of her bedside clock, shutting off the raucous sound. She hated the sound of that alarm but it was necessary for her daily routine. Up at five-thirty and down the excavation by seven o'clock, a routine that she rarely broke on weekdays.

Hermione Granger had been working for the Magical Research Department for three years. The experience had been quite satisfying for her as she kept busy in her work—something that she really wanted. She had busied herself so that she forgot all about her past and her painful memories.

Sometimes, when no one was looking and she was alone, she allowed herself to miss the old days. Remembering the many turrets of her beloved school, Hogwarts, and all the sweet memories associated with it. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley… But whenever she reached this particular part of the memory, she steeled herself and shut everything so that no traces remained. Not even the goofy smile of Ron Weasley….

She had been transferred to Cairo last year and since then she had been working on a new excavation that was going on beyond the prying eyes of the Muggles.

Because of the mysterious air of Cairo, due to its old roots and buried history, the magical community of Cairo was more mystifying and careful than the United Kingdom's wizarding community. There was a hidden region just past the main thoroughfare of Shari Port Said, a special locality for the wizards and witches of Cairo. Majority of the population consisted of Ministry officials but a small percentage still remained of the wizarding tourists, who saw more in the Pyramids than all the sightseeing Muggles did, put together.

Hermione bunked with another Ministry Researcher, Elizabeth Murray; who was quite an expert on the subject of Modern Egypt, because she had worked there for more than three years. They had become fast friends and usually swapped work and lunch whenever they could. Today, Liz was nowhere to be seen and Hermione suspected that she must have caught some handsome hunk in the web of her luscious personality last night.

A small smile trespassed her lips.

She hurriedly put on a sleeveless white blouse and cotton slacks after freshening up. Before going to the dig, she had to stop by an antique shop on a request, which made her edgy enough to skip her daily morning ritual of breakfast from the local Café.

Tom Melvin, Tommy for life; her boss—but more of a colleague because of his friendly demeanor—had requested her to check the authentication of a newly acquired artifact by his Egyptian friend, Junaid.

Hermione wondered, even after living for a year in Egypt, she still wasn't able to get used to the New Cairo.

When she was sent for the Thebes assignment, she had loaded herself with as many Egyptology books as possible, becoming almost an expert on the ancient civilization of Egypt. But nothing had prepared her for the Cairo of the twenty-first century. It was nothing like what she had expected because every turn gave her a start and every new encounter left her feeling winded. But, determined—a word specifically made for Hermione—she went on indomitably and handled every challenge that came her way.

The moment she stepped into the new city with historic buildings, all of her senses felt assaulted with its ambiance. There was a cloying aroma of lamb that seemed to cling to every nook and cranny of the city. There was noise, the unvarying sound of automobile horns, calls of footpath merchants mixed with blaring Arabic music. And there was dirt, sand, the feel of dust which seemed to cover the whole city in its vast folds.

One of her first encounters with the modern Egypt was nothing but disastrous…

She had been bent over, inspecting a handcrafted garment in the local Cairo bazaar when she got the shock of her life.

Hermione's reaction was nothing but pure reflex at first. Her back muscles contracted and her thighs went rigid; stomach convulsing, she shot upright like a rocket and away from the grab of her molester.

She had never, _ever,_ dreamt about her arse getting grabbed in broad daylight.

With the same pure reflex, her wand was out in a second and she had stunned whoever that had tried to take advantage of her. Broad daylight or not, nobody and that means nobody had the right to grab her like _that_! To hell with the Pro-Muggle directive!

It was another fact that her molester turned out to be a teenager and totally out cold. Spectators thought that she had punched him and many of them even remarked, _"Maareish," _meaning, 'it can't be helped' or 'it doesn't matter', as she found out later.

She had stowed away her wand quickly and protectively wrapped her arms about herself as if alarmed at suddenly finding herself alone in the crowd. The patrolling Tourist Police a.k.a the International Magical Officer had helped her out by reviving the fourteen-year-old boy, who looked baffled after finding himself spread-eagled on the ground.

Only her intelligence bailed her out that day or there would have been too many memory modifications than the Ministry would have liked. A strict no-no incase of Cairo, as there were already too many mysterious incidents happening about, than a _foreign_ girl being leered at.

Hermione Granger quickly learned that these people were not used to seeing women uncovered like that. Every one of these local men with skulls caps, flowing galabias and ready smiles seemed to harbor obscene thoughts about her. Stepping out of her hotel and traveling to the dig everyday became a tiresome trek for her. But, she never gave them much thought, after steeling herself from their gazes.

It was another matter that not all of the Cairo men stalked her, but she had become wary of the stares. And there was no wavering Hermione Granger, when she settled on something. To her, all the Cairo men, teenagers included were ancient vultures hungry for some meat.

_"Bakhsheesh?"_ A voice beckoned her to the present reality.

She looked down at the dirty girl, who had her right skinny arm poised in front of her; palm upward and shaking like a leaf in an autumn fall. Hermione fished out some alms in the record time of two seconds, and handed them to the girl who was staring fixatedly at her.

She made her way to the antic shop of Junaid's as speedily as her legs would carry her. The doorbell clanged as she entered the dim shop named "AL SHALOM," and came in contact with a dense row of heavily beaded strings. The hundreds of colored beads made a sharp, crackling noise as they fell back into place behind her.

If she had been surprised at the dusty display outside, she didn't show her shock of the interior that was nothing but seedy. The shop was hardly ten feet wide and except the middle counter on the farthest wall, every available place was covered with shelves of different sizes and shapes, containing urns, hieroglyphs, chipped pottery and similar paraphernalia.

But, everything changed as soon as she looked at the black raven that seemed to be stuffed but was looking directly at her, perched atop a protruding branch of an unmatched shelf. And as if its eyes were charmed, the shop around her suddenly changed from the moldy looking four by four to an extremely well lighted, clean and spacious shop. The rows of mismatched shelves changed into a row of identical iron-wrought shelves with sparkling menagerie of artifacts. The raven remained the same but the part of the shelf it was perched on changed with the rest of the shop.

Hermione was simply gaping at everything when a booming voice drew her attention.

"Welcome, Miss Granger!" A man with gentle feature and expression smiled at her.

Hermione suddenly made a mental check. _Why was she gaping?_ She smiled faintly at the elderly man, while guessing that this must have been an advanced camouflage charm.

"Don't be startled. This is just a ploy to keep away the unwanted visitors." The elderly man smiled kindly at her.

"You must be Mr. Junaid?" she asked, her confidence returning to full force.

"Yes indeed!" he replied, pulling the buttons of his western jacket close, beneath which he was wearing a white galabia.

It took an hour to scourge away the fakes from the genuine artifacts. But, still Hermione had to hand it to the old man. He had a very keen eye for the real thing, even when he was not educated to do something so intricate. But as he told her, his family has been in the artifact business from a time unknown and his keen eye must have been due to his ancient bloodline.

After an hour and a half later, Hermione was leisurely sipping coffee in her tent on the dig. Tommy was very pleased with her work with Junaid, who had personally thanked him via the Floo network for sending such a lovely lady for validating his purchases.

The day was turning hot and the desert around them was only taking its first warming. Hermione's blouse was already sticking to her back but she seemed totally unperturbed. Her mind was not even reveling in her work.

It was far away, helping her to scribble her heart out in her diary.

_Sometimes it so happens that I lose interest in everything. I want to leave this body and travel to an unknown place. _

_I am not me sometimes. I trance out to another place... _

_Nothing interests me; the world seems to be too over-rated. My friends can't or won't understand me… People I cherish are far away from me. And when Liz catches me sometimes in my think-mode, I don't know what to tell her, when I myself don't know what's wrong with me. _

_I don't know really but everything has lost its luster and shine. The world has become boring. _

_Sometimes I just want to shift to my own mind so that I can live within my own world, with my own rules and imagination. _

_I've become someone that I myself don't recognize. I don't know how I'll come back to me and start again... _

* * *

**_Next Chapter: _**_Ron is finally cornered in a party—which he storms out of—but not before punching the daylight out of a bloke, who spoke some choice words about Hermione. _


	4. Chapter 3 Too Sick to Party!

**Author's Note: **

_Hello All! How are you doing today? Another update of this fic, which I've renamed to its original title. You would be wondering why I did that when I was planning on taking 'Miles Apart' some distance. _

_Well, first of all it was the realization that being nice doesn't pay. Also, it was I, who came with the title so why shouldn't I keep it? So keeping it and moving on with the fic as I originally planned. _

_So what is **Intervallum**? It's a latin word that means:_ distance between, interval (of time or space); difference, unlikeness.

_Why it is the name of this fic? Because whatever you say, Ron and Hermione are not anything 'alike'. They are different but they are still complementary. Heard of that saying, 'opposites attracts'? Well, this fic exactly deals with that. _

_Now, Thanks to my old and new readers who have given their feedback. _

_Thank you,** Pinky, silkophat, mysticalrain,** and **Millie **for dropping by._

**_Pinky, _**_Hey! Glad that you are enjoying the story. Junaid is not going to turn up as a baddie nor my cousin Omair, I do think before saying/writing something. About the whole butt grabbing thing, Hermione was remembering the first time she went out in __Cairo__ and how she got the shock of her life. She was buying some pottery when a bouncy teenager couldn't resist the urge and grabbed her so in a flash she stunned him on the spot. So, the teenager got what he deserved and Hermione became more than reserved. And I 'lurve' sap, so you can say that again. I'll be checking out your fics soon. Take care. _

**_silkophat, _**_Well, your awaited chapter is here and I hope you like it. About __Cairo__, it is hot and very humid but people are not as shifty as I've portrayed them. But, I am seeing through Hermione's eyes in this story and so her gloom-doom of life also affects how she perceives things around her and so even when she likes the historical background of the city, she couldn't take its environment which is sickly to her. Thanks for dropping by! _

**_Diya (mysticalrain), _**_Wooo,I love long reviews. Hehee. You are very right on your observation of Ron. He is the binding factor when it comes to the unique friendship the trio possesses. I just can't see Harry or even Hermione living happily without Ron and that's what I say to all those H/Hr supporters. Anyways, good luck with your creative writing lessons! _

**_Millie, _**_Hey, thanks for liking the fic. Billy's pfffft was another one of my piffanies. Abou Hermione and why she seemed distant, you'll find out in the next chapter. All I can say right now is that as the summary said, there are a lot of things that are remained unsaid between the two characters. _

_So, without any further ado, let's move on to the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

**_- Chapter 3 – Too Sick to Party -_**

_**

* * *

**_

"Ron, darling! So good to see you!" Parvati Patil crooned in his ear, as she air-kissed him. Her shocking-pink robe caught the light and almost blinded him with its lurid gleam.

"Ron, darling! So good to see you!" Parvati Patil crooned in his ear, as she air-kissed him. Her shocking-pink robe caught the light and almost blinded him with its lurid gleam. 

"Hullo, Parvati," Ron greeted, quite uncomfortably, shielding his eyes.

Ron had to repeat the whole air-kissing with Parvati's sister Padma, and again with Lavender's other girlfriends. He was sick of all this really; he had come to hate these high society parties. He yearned for a Weasley get-together; where food was aplenty, not this low-cal, zero-taste trash, but _real_ food; comfortable clothes, not shiny and _in _dress-robes; back-slapping and loads of jokes, not this upright, etiquette ridden riffraff who backbit those who made it big. He didn't even realize that there hadn't been many family gatherings the way they used to before.

Bill, Percy, Fred and George, had all moved out to their separate houses after getting married. Charlie had gone back to Romania after the war and married a local girl named Rukhsana. Only Ginny and he were left in tying the nuptial knot, while unofficially it was only him. Harry and Ginny were a married couple already, the way they behaved. They were in the process of planning their marriage anyway, so that left him: Ron, the Weasley bachelor.

Percy was happily living with Penelope and jubilantly expecting a baby. Fred and George had married Angelina Johnson and Tara Johnson; how appropriate for them to fall for sisters. They now lived above their shop at Diagon Alley.

He sighed at nothing in particular. Could he, Ron Weasley, marry this Lavender Brown? He looked over towards her and was shocked to see her flirting with a tanned muscle-mountain. Ron was actually getting used to this trait of hers; always doing what made him angry and then smile about it as if she had done nothing at all.

Disgruntled, he went towards the bar and ordered a straight firewhiskey. He was just gulping it down when someone called his name.

"Ron Wealsey?"

He swiveled around to spot the source when he was blinded by a flash. After blinking repeatedly he at last faced the ever bouncy Colin Creevey, one of _Daily Prophet's_ Photographers.

"Harry Potter's best friend! How are you!" Colin gushed at him, while Ron groaned. "How's Manticoras? How's Harry? How many Death Eaters you've captured? Can I have your autograph? Can you sign it for Harry? Will you stand for a snap—"

**"Colin!"** Ron's head spun, from firewhiskey or Colin's questions, he didn't know.

"He'll be just in. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ron lied, but in short notice he couldn't really think of anything else.

Colin's eyes dilated the size of dinner plates. "An exclusive for Daily Prophet! Wow! Thanks, Ron!" He scampered towards the main entrance.

"Mention not,"he whispered, dryly.

Ron was sick of all these people who used him for information. Even being a part of the elite Manticoras, he was still the sidekick of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Course, Harry never let him feel inferior to him. He even went to the limits that he let him lead some of their raids, and it was not even special treatment. Harry liked to be a team-player, so he picked out Manticores at random and let them lead the group.

Still, Ron had felt shadowed all his life. Sometimes he too wished prominence, away from the shadows above his head.

Before anyone could spot him again, he looked around for a dark corner. The party was being held at a ballroom of an expensive hotel. The circular ballroom had four further corners, and the farthest spot was furnished with small round tables. Ron trudged towards that area, dodging all the happy couples waltzing with the music.

_Look at them idiots, dancing like a bunch of drugged dolls. _He never liked to dance much. The last time he danced was in his Graduation Ball at Hogwarts. He still remembered the few stolen moments when he had danced with Hermione—how her perfume had wafted all over him and how her skin had felt smooth as silk in his arms.

Ron closed his eyes to regain perspective. _You're at it again. Stop it!_

He sidled into one of the round tables and ordered a bottle of firewhiskey. He'd drown his sorrows in booze if he had to.

He reflected on the last three years that had left his life burdened for some reason. He had been there but he hadn't. He had looked fine but he wasn't. Since Hermione had left England for Merlin knew where, he felt as if a part of him had gone with her.

_Do I still miss you, Hermione? Do I—_

"… don't you remember that Gryffindor Head Girl?" A voice flitted across to him. "That bushy-haired 'un, who hung out with Potter and that stupid Weasley?"

Suddenly, all the intoxication that he was feeling coursed its way into his brain, as many cells fired and an excess amount of blood was pumped all over his body. He felt as if smoldering in rage.

"Are ya talking abou' dat know-it-all? She was _sooo_ proud, hanging about da famous Potter. Ya know? She refused me straight on; she don't wanna go out with me! Da little—"

"Yeah, Missy Goody-Two-Shoes, that tight-arsed b—"

Ron's blood was boiling inside him; he could almost feel smoke issuing from his ears as he stood up unsteadily and turned around to make for the drunken voices. At the same time, the voices around him seemed to magnify as the pulsating beats coming from the enchanted speakers hovering above the dance floor sang directly inside his head.

**_"TOO SICK TO PARTY!_**

**_Don't call the Healer._**

**_I'm gonna get better;_**

**_I'll be fiiiiiine in my own time…."_**

The rest of the words mixed with the sudden magnified noise of chatter. Ron wasn't sober himself but the sudden anger somehow cleared his head, because he could see the group in question quite clearly. It was the old Ravenclaw Quidditch Team from his year.

He couldn't distinguish the faces but he vaguely remembered that one of them dated Ginny for some time. That seemed to enrage him even more.

He marched towards them, his eyes and face red with rage. "You bloody son of pigs!" he burst at them, his wand dangerously pointed towards their midsection. "How could you talk about Hermione like that! **How dare you!**

"She was NOT proud! She was—she was—"

All of them cowered in a corner; however, one of them had enough guts to shoot a Disarming Spell at him.

Ron's wand shot above in air but he caught it again swiftly, and roared, **"What d' you reckon, I can't beat you without _this_?"** He waved his wand at them. **"Guess again!"**

He stashed away his wand and plunged at them, hands punching furiously. The three blokes in question tried to close in on him with a circle but his flying hands seemed to catch one or another.

**"I'll show you who's t—" **He was still screaming at the top of his lungs and swinging his fists when some people finally got the courage to break up the fight. It took four undistinguished blokes to subdue him.

The commotion obviously caused quite a stir in the party as the crowd gathered around the brawling men.Ron, by that time, sported a black eye and few bruises. He was quite pleased to see the three ex-Ravenclaws' faces, which looked like swollen, protruding meat.

**"Ron!" **Lavender was beyond herself, her eyes jutting out of their sockets at his predicament. "What do you think you are doing?" She was vacillating in her pencil heels and glittery dress.

**"These sodding gits were—"**

Lavender fluttered her eyelashes in dismay as her eyes popped out even more with Ron's open swearing. **"**Ron, you are drunk!"

**"Now you're tellin' me!" **Ron was already losing the thread of conversation as he stopped to hear what Lavender was exactly screaming to his face. He could not even make out the faces in the crowd that was pressing closer by the second.

_I didn't see any giants in the party… How come there's a hoard of 'em now? _This was the last concrete thought that his mind transmitted before he passed out completely—from drunkenness or brawling, could be anybody's guess.

_-x-_

_"Stop it. Stop it, Lavender! I don't like it that way."_

Ron was only trying to ward off Lavender, when he was splashed with a bucket of very cold water. The result it produced: he finally awoke.

**"What in the bloody—" **he faltered. It took him some time to take in the surroundings. He was not in his flat, but at the _Burrow. _

**_Bugger!_**His heart did a somersault out of fear in his chest.

He closed his eyes just to make it all go away. He was not lying like a discarded lump on the living room couch at his old home.

_No! _

_I'm dreaming! I'm in my house. I'm just a bit hung over, that's all. This is all a dream. I'm—_

**"Ronald Weasley!" **Molly Weasley's crackling voice forced him to open his eyes. His mother was towering over him in her supreme motherly anger. He could only peek at Ginny's red and Harry's unruly black hair behind her shoulders.

When he was tired of blinking stupidly and staring at everything else in the room, he finally looked at his mum, who seemed to throw daggers at him with her glare, as she placed her arms on either side of her waist.

"Mum…" he tried to plead.

**"Are you aware of the scene you made last night?**" she asked him, furiously.

"Uh…" Ron tried to catch Harry's, or even Ginny's, eye for some help, but couldn't because of the fuming figure blocking his view.

Molly Weasley slapped a piece of raw-meat on his right eye. If it weren't for the circumstances, Ron would have griped aloud.

She turned away from him and started stirring in a pot feverishly. "_Oh!_ All grown up. Don't want to live with his family. 'I want to be independent,' he says. **Well, look at what it did to you!**" She waved the spoon she had been stirring with at his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mum…. **And why in the bloody hell am I soaking wet!**" He tried his best to sound genuinely puzzled, when in reality he only wanted the topic of brawling to drop.

Molly Weasley's wand came out in a flash. _"Scourgify!"_ She directed the spell right at Ron's mouth. "This will teach you a lesson on how to talk in front of your mother! I've had it with your sneaky ways and cutting yourself from your own family!"

Ron had the expression of disbelief as the soapy suds spewed from his mouth and he gurgled over them. Not able to defend himself at all.

"Mum, that's enough." Ginny finally came to his rescue. _"Evanesco!"_

A rush of love shot from his heart for his sister as the soapy suds reduced to only a sour taste in his mouth._ She's my little Ginny after all!_

"Why don't you use Veritas on him and _really _know what he's up to?" Ginny suggested, fighting back a smirk.

**"WHAT!"** All the love that he had been feeling towards his sister shriveled up to a red hot charcoal. _Bloody menace to the family!_

"C'mon, it wouldn't be spontaneous, Ginny…" Harry reasoned, pretending not to hear Ron. "Why don't we tie him up here and go through his flat to uncover the mystery?"

Ron's eyes dilated in shock, as he was rendered speechless. He couldn't believe what was happening to his family _and_ best mate!

"Decoys!" he shouted. "You three are Death Eaters and want me to hand you Ministry secrets. **Over my dead body!**"

Ginny rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Harry and her mum. Molly Weasley kept on pouting whilst Harry could only shake his head.

"Really, Ron, hung over doesn't mean that you start spewing out nonsense," said Ginny, irately.

Ron blinked disbelievingly, as Ginny pushed a mug full of coffee in his face. Harry started to issue hot air out of his wand at Ron's clothes.

"It burns!" Ron said, annoyed, as steam issued from his clothes.

"Drink it!" Ginny demanded, turning a deaf ear to his plea.

"You promise it doesn't have Veritaserum in it?"

"NO," Ginny sighed, as if losing patience with her brother.

"Will someone tell me how did I get here?" Ron finally asked, after drinking half of the black-coffee that somehow cleared his mind, quite a bit.

"I have a question for you before that," Harry said. "Look at yourself in the mirror and tell us how could you lose your head? What about Manticoras honor and discipline? You promised, you would never repeat what you did—"

"Harry!" Ron interrupted him, before he could go any further.

"You drank yourself silly after Hermione left England, didn't you?" Ginny boomed.

**"You told her!" **Ron looked wounded at Harry's slip.

"Er…" Harry hunched his shoulders. "She's my soon-to-be-wife. I can't keep secrets from her," he reasoned.

"What about Best-Mate honor?"

"Ron, I—"

"Will you two shut up already?" Ginny dived in.

Ron looked at his mum for some reprimand at Ginny's language but she seemed too engrossed in what they were revealing that she didn't even bat an eyelash at his little sister.

"Why are you even dating Lavender, Ron?" Ginny asked, candidly. "Anybody could see that she's using you for popularity. She's being quoted all over the press that after Harry gets married; it's your turn with _her_."

"I would never marry her!" _Wasn't one shock about him getting drunk enough?_

His mum and sister shared a pleased smile.

"We know that, dear," Molly Weasley said, soothingly. "That's why we are worried that you are wasting your time with Lavender. It's time to move on."

"We know, you still miss her," Ginny said, delicately.

Ron bowed his head and remembered the reason why he had lost control in the bar: Hermione. As a Manticore, he had gone through grueling exercises to curb his anger and use it as a weapon. He had lost control, only once before this. The day she had left London was one of the worst days of his life. It came right with the day Hermione gave preference to that grouch Vicky over him.

But still, he missed her. However he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind.

**"**Okay! I do miss her. Happy?"He looked at his family with hurt eyes. "Moreover, I know this as well: she never loved me. Never even thought of me that way. She's living with Vicky somewhere and that's why she left all of us, **TO LIVE WITH VICKY, AWAY FROM US. Do all of you understand?**"

"But, Ron—"

"Please, Harry!" Ron held up his hands. "I've had enough. I don't want any further talk about her in this house and NEVER in my presence. I know you all care about me. But I'm all right. My life's fine." He swallowed the rest of the coffee and did a job of looking at his clock.

"Oh. Already late," he said, and Apparated to his flat, leaving behind a saddened crowd.

"He doesn't even know, it's Sunday," Molly Weasley said, sniffing.

* * *

_You know what to do. Love to hear from you!_


	5. Chapter 4 Heart Talk

**Author's Notes: **

_Hello All! Another update and not so late either. ;) Okay, I've got to tell you all that the next update may take a little longer than one week. The reason: HBP is just a month away and I have to complete "Shadows of the Watchgate"—a Pre-HBP/Post-OoTP fic. As only few chapters remain; now a days I'm completely bending myself over this one. So, my apologies if I don't update this fic for a while. _

_Thanks to **Caz** and **Bec** who helped in betaing this chapter. The old readers may recognize this one. Except for a name change nothing big has been changed, plot-wise. _

_Thanks to **doriansportrait, HP reviewer, Pauly, Pinky, Draco's chica, Diya, Omair** and **FrenchyGoil** for dropping by. Much appreciate your enthusiasm! _

**_doriansportrait, _**_Welcome to the story! I hope you like the rest of it. -smiles- _

**_HP reviewer, _**_Thank you very much indeed! _

**_Pauly, _**_Thank you for your kind words and compliments. Means the world to me. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

**_Pinky, _**_Thanks! I tried the best to make Ron drunk but not that drunk that he couldn't hear the Ravenclaw boys! -cackles- About the whole family bit, you know, Ron needs to get his act together soon enough. Good to see you drop by! _

**_Draco's chica, _**_Thanks, Milady, -winks- I can sigh with relief now that you like the portrayal of Ron, and I hope you keep on enjoying the story. _

**_Diya, _**_You got that right! Acceptance. Thanks for liking the chapter. Here's another one for you! _

**_Ms/Mr Anonymous, _**_nobody forced you to read this. My Prologue A/N has the details because this fic is related to it. It relates to how this fic started. Nothing is without a history. Nothing matures suddenly. So the bottom-line, you can't separate the plot from its fic. _

**_Lauren, _**_-rolls eyes- I know who you are, and I have only one thing to say. Why don't you go and do something productive with your time? Like, writing your 'own' fic(s) for instance? _

**_Omair, _**_Finally found the time, did you? Man! Looking forward to the upcoming visit. Been months hadn't it? You take care, Mon, and good luck for the results! –thumbs up- _

**_FrenchyGoil, _**_Thanks so much for the wishes and dropping by! I know RL can be very time-consuming, so no problem at all! Glad, that you like my version. And you can bet, the story is about Ron-Hermione alone. ;-.-; _

**_So, without any further ado, here's chapter four._**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter 4 – Heart ****Talk**** -**

* * *

"Hey, _Mon_!" Liz waltzed into their room as if floating on air. 

"I really hate it when you call me that, _Li_!" Hermione gave her a disapproving look, which softened after glancing at her overjoyed friend.

As if not listening to her at all, Liz plopped on her bed and sighed dreamily, stretching languorously like a cat on the bed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked closely at her roommate, who had become a friend very early on.

Where Hermione had once been upfront and blunt, a slight reserve had developed in recent years. Now she manipulated her behavior according to other people's disposition; quite unlike her, because she never shied away from doing everything right _and_ the hard way. However, her experiences in Italy had been something to the contrary.

After running away from London, as she reminded herself time and time again; Hermione had accepted a transfer to Rome, Italy. She'd been assigned to study the sudden increase in decay of the ancient monument Colosseum, which was equally important for both the wizarding and Muggle community—but for different reasons.

For Muggles it had historical importance as in the olden days it was the center for thousands of hand-to-hand combats between gladiators, contests between men and animals, and many larger combats, including mock naval engagements. What Muggles didn't know was that before the establishment of the Ministry of Magic in every country, wizards and witches from all over the world used to congregate there for keeping up to date. Incidentally, the four founders of Hogwarts originally met in one of those meetings and decided to build a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

With the establishment of Ministries all around the world, the Confederation of International Wizards and Warlocks started to gather in more covert and desolate places rather than such open environment of the Colosseum. Therefore, many of its preserving charms had been lifted but an element of magic still remained in the walls of this ancient edifice and some of it started reacting badly on its foundation for worse, and that's how the Magical Research Department came into play.

Hermione had been working as an Auror for a year when this particular assignment came to her attention. At that time she had been facing a lot of stress, and her breakup with Victor Krum, which had been due for quite a while happened, and all of this and many other elements came into play that gave her the opportunity to run away from London.

Her parents had tried their best to stop her. However, they just couldn't understand what hell she went through every day.

She mostly excelled in whatever she did, but she never seemed able to grasp the Italian culture. It wasn't that she couldn't get by with her knowledge but somehow she seemed too lonely and doomed there. Her direct and workaholic nature was frowned upon and she didn't find anyone she could get along with. Everything looked wrong and the primeval voices of the city seemed to fill her head, making her feel that she really didn't belong there. Her two years in Rome were nothing short of disastrous as she worked herself to death, got addicted to copious amount of coffee and almost lost herself in the whirlwind of work.

"Why are you grimacing?"

Liz's voice echoed in her mind and she came to the present. "I was not!"

"Yes you were!" Liz narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her. "There's something up with you. I'm sure of it. C'mon, out with it!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Liz," Hermione waved her hand as she shot down her friend's concern.

Liz poked her tongue out. "Okay, don't tell me. But, I already know; it's about that bloke you ran away from."

Hermione's features hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do; you just don't want to tell me," said Liz, seriously, sitting up on the bed.

"I don't know what you're getting at….

"Why don't you tell me where _you_ were last night?" Hermione inquired, changing the subject.

"I know what you're trying to do, young lady."—Liz looked at her shrewdly—"And I'm letting your efforts of trying-to-change-the-subject-because-you-don't-want-to-talk-about-it bullocks go this time. But, I won't be so generous next time around."

Liz smiled smugly, and continued on, "So, guess."

Hermione sighed in relief, and stated candidly, "I think either you found someone special or you're still on your bloke-hunt."

"What bloke-hunt!" Liz feigned hurt.

"You know, the one you're always on," Hermione changed stances as she looked at Liz's scowling face, "Tell me about him."

A dreamy expression gripped Liz, as her blue eyes twinkled with a light of their own. She gave a girlish giggle and got ready to spill. "Well, one thing that I can tell you honestly is that, he's a complete dreamboat!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but urged her to "go on."

Liz gushed as her eyes sparkled. "I met him two days ago in the Cairo Museum. I was just retracing my steps in the room of Kings when we just came face to face. It was like a breeze of fresh air came over me in that damp and dirt ridden room. It was as though we were the life itself among those long-gone Kings and Queens. Obviously this was true, but I did feel something in the air—something electrifying…" Liz paused as if contemplating, and then continued on, "It was great, really. He introduced himself and we hit it right off.

"Alexander Graham, Alex,"—She gave her a meaningful look—"is an archeologist and currently working on one of his theories about a buried tomb. As if _that_ was any news! I really didn't want to smother his hopes of ever finding such a spectacle, when many of the wizards and witches of our century have already gone down that road and came out successful. I wasn't ready to tell him that we just have better means."

Liz frowned. "He only has one drawback that he's a Muggle, but I'm not biased like many of us are. I don't want to reject him because of that."

"Obviously not!" Hermione said vehemently. "Many of the Muggles are oblivious to us but that doesn't mean that they're dim-witted. They just don't _know_."

"Yes, exactly. And he's charming, intelligent _and_ we definitely share some chemistry."

"He sounds quite a catch, Liz." Hermione smiled at her.

"Definitely!"

"So, when I'll be meeting him?"

"Soon. Very, very soon," Liz replied. "But till then, you can see his picture." Liz fished out a photograph from her purse and handed it to Hermione. "It doesn't move and you know the reason."

Hermione nodded. She completely understood as her parents were Muggles. She looked at Alex and Liz's picture and had to consent; they seemed to be made for each other.

Alex was tall and muscular built; with a mop of curly brown hair, deep black eyes, highlighted by an aristocratic nose, all encased in an overall charming personality. He looked great with her vivacious friend, who was blonde and pretty with pleasant features. And she was quite intelligent unlike the blond-dumb saying went. For Hermione that was her best quality; Liz begged to differ but only jokingly.

From the outside, Alex seemed nice enough. Hermione had turned her nose up on few of her previous choices but she had the feeling that this one might stay for good.

Reflexively, Hermione asked, "Liz, are you ready to tie the knot?"

"Let me enjoy the fruits of courtship for a while, woman!" Liz exclaimed mischievously, while Hermione chuckled.

Their girlish chatter was disturbed by a ringing not unlike of an old phone. Liz picked up her powder-box and from the conversation it sounded like it was Tommy on the other end, because Liz's frown deepened and turned into a scowl. After she was through, she looked towards Hermione gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Tommy wants to know the progress of my research… Now." She made a sad face and started sulking.

"What's wrong in that?" Hermione inquired, innocently.

"It means that I can't go out with Alex in the evening!" Liz whined.

"Oh! That _is_ bad."

For Liz that was a fatal offence. "Tommy's such a dear, but he can be such a **slave-driver **sometimes!" Liz bellowed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Liz. Can I do something for you?" asked Hermione, concernedly.

"No, I'll be okay. I'll just reschedule the date for tomorrow." Liz groaned audibly.

Something was clicking in Hermione's mind seeing Liz's behavior. It was as if many levers in her head were getting inline to form an illustration.

"I better be off…. Bye." Liz sulked out of the room dejectedly.

With a sense of foreboding in her heart, the picture in her mind was completed as Hermione's mind raced to a day, six years ago….

--

Hermione had been sulking in the Gryffindor common room of Hogwarts, not unlike Liz. She was as usual hiding behind a thick book: _Advanced Arithmancy. _Only one week remained between the seventh-years and their freedom. All of them were edgy with tension for the preparation of their last N.E.W.Ts paper. However, for Hermione—as she took more courses—two papers stood between her and the end of term.

After a week of their N.E.W.Ts, the seniors had a mega event to look forward to: the Graduation Ball. A ceremony in which, they all would gather for the last time before entering their practical lives.

A night they would all remember for the rest of their lives.

"Hermione, doesn't your arm hurt with all that weight?" Harry asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"No," Hermione replied, shutting the book.

"Too much practice?" Harry asked, grinning at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend, Harry Potter; his smiling face always gave her hope that everything would be all right. She relaxed and thought about her _other_ friend who she was worried sick over.

"How did your Charms paper go?" Hermione asked, conversationally.

"It went well…" Harry trailed off, seeing Ron enter the common room through the portrait hole.

Hermione followed his gaze and to her dismay found Ron in one of his foulest moods. His face darkened seeing her sitting with Harry and as if making a split-second decision, he bounded towards one of the unlikeliest groups he could approach: the girlie-girls of Gryffindor.

Hermione almost gaped when he grabbed Lavender Brown's attention and started talking to her.

Hermione's heart started beating in her head from its original place, as the realization dawned on her. Ron Weasley was about to ask Lavender Brown to the Graduation Ball, not Hermione Granger.

Something seemed to break inside her, as she slumped heavily on the couch. Harry sensing the unexpected stood up to stop his best mate. But he was too late. Parvati Patil's elated shriek of laughter echoed in the suddenly quiet common room. Everyone stared at their star Keeper and his unexpected choice for a date.

Harry stood motionless, halfway from where Ron was still standing and staring every offending glare down, including his best mate's. Half of the Gryffindors already knew one or the other version of Ron-Hermione banter; most of the seventh-years had predicted that they would hook up soon enough as it was inevitable, the way they behaved. Nevertheless, nobody, not even Ginny Weasley: Ron's sister could predict his rash decision later. Not even Hermione herself knew why he didn't ask her, when she fully expected him to, especially after saving his life the week before.

Most of the Gryffindors had thought that their Head Girl and star Keeper would windup together. Because, there was something electrifying between them as sparks shot whenever they were near each other—not always of the nice-kind—but their chemistry had been clearly evident from the start.

Harry shook his head angrily at Ron and turned to console Hermione. However, he saw no one where he had left her just seconds ago.

The moment many heads were about to turn towards Hermione for ogling her reaction, she had used the_ Disillusionment Charm _on herself and had become invisible to all of them.

Harry and even Ron for that matter could have spotted her. But, Harry looked in the wrong direction and Ron wasn't looking for her at all.

Heart wrenching with pain, Hermione slipped out of everyone's path and swung the portrait open. Harry followed her, seeing the portrait open, but Hermione had already sped down the steps and out of sight.

Finally, the bossy know-it-all of Gryffindor had been reduced to tears—a torrent of them. She had only been expecting the same as everyone else. Wanting nothing but good memories from the Graduation Ball, but it wasn't to be.

Ron didn't ask her out… He didn't like her the way she did anymore… He never understood her feelings of possessiveness for him… He didn't understand her at all...

She had spent the whole day hiding behind one of the secluded shelves of the Library, crying her heart out.

_It was the day she resolved, never to love again... _

Hermione flinched as she came back to the present and the realization of pain hit her. She had balled her hands into fists and her fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her palms for quite a while.

She sighed heavily and stared at the pronounced fate lines on her palm, trying to decipher them out. It was then she suddenly remembered that she needed more coffee.

* * *

**_If anyone wants to flame; they can. It amuses me, no less. And I can alwaysdo witha laugh. ;) _**


	6. Chapter 5 Er My Nee

_**Author's Notes: **Oh boy, oh boy! -rubs hands in gleeeeee- I'm back into writing again! YEY! I know, it's been ages since I last wrote, but RL… had me busy like a bee. I just didn't have time to spare. Now, I've willed myself to come back to writing, because it was as if something was missing from life. _

_Another interesting tit-bit is that I've actually gone into the Research field! Now, that's quite weird because when I started writing this fic, I was finishing my MBA studies and wanted to go into Marketing not Research. _

_Anyway, back to the story and some background, I've made up with Buck. Shock and horror indeed readers, but as I say it was the adult thing to do. Our friendship was years old and I guess it wasn't that dead after all. _

_So, that brings to my lovely readers who waited for the next chapter. Who even came and reminded me that how they were missing this fic. Thank you, **Omair, Sequoia, Zippy-Wings, SpikesDreams, Bhekie, Midnight-Pixie, Draco's chica, Pinky, Ninde Annare, Staci, Naushad and Jay.**_ _Oh guys and gals, you all are sooo great! I luf you. :) _

_**Omair, **I remember how old this review is! I think you were waiting for your CA results then? Man… How time flies – right? Now, you're doing MBA and on vacation, running around with kids. Heheee. What a nice picture. Well, I guess this chapter would have something different for you. New material and all. Enjoy! _

_**Sequoia, **Heheeee. Thank you! And something great would happen, I'm not going to end it as a tragedy, so stay tuned! _

_**Zippy-Wings, **Glad, that you're liking the fic, and are tuned in for what these four would do. It would be good, I promise. :) _

_**SpikesDreams, **Ah, Harry and Ginny can be annoying, but hey at least they're shaking their legs in this chappie. Now they better figure out a way to send Ron you-know-where. ;) _

_**Bhekie, **Thanks for sticking around! Much appreciate it!_

_**Midnight-Pixie, **Hey girl! I loved all your reviews, and thanks for supporting this fic! I dunno if I'd be able to add anything to your community as I've surpassed my teens unfortunately. But, if you have any ideas you can always talk to me about it. It's been really nice hearing from you, on and off. Thanks for all the support! _

_**Draco's chica, **Thank you! I dunno about the flaming bit. Who was Lauren? Ugh! Anyway, here's more for you! _

_**Pinky, **Good to hear from you again:) I guess, the whole Lavender thing worked out because Ron actually did have an affair in HBP. Ugh for the whole won-won bit. I didn't like it one bit! But, I'm biased anyway. ;) HBP of course has given me more ammo for this fic, and I'm playing on it, as you can see this chapter. Thankies for dropping by! _

_**Ninde Annare, **One of my fav writer is here. YEY! Not that I've been roaming around ff much. –le sigh- Thank you for liking this story, and I hope it keeps your entertained! _

_**Staci, **You raise me up. You really do! Thank you for your moving review. It gives me inspiration to do better and work harder. I hope to achieve such a reaction in a wider scale, but thanks for really understanding my ideas. It feels great. _

_**Naushad, **Thank you very much! I hope you'll keep on enjoying this and more fics I'll write. _

_**Jay, **Thanks for speaking your mind. I know Harry looked a bit unsupportive, but he's missing Hermione too, and somewhere in his heart he thinks its both their faults that Hermione is gone and Ron's there in UK. About Hermione, well, she has changed and that's why she seems different. You know, time changes people and she has too—which was the requirement of the story. Anyway, thanks for dropping by!_

_

* * *

_

**- Chapter 5 – Er-My-Nee -**

* * *

_Am I dying? _It was the first thought that came to Ron's mind as he fought the darkness that was bent on shrouding his consciousness. 

"**Ron?"**

He was sure that someone was calling his name but even when he tried, he couldn't move his lips to answer back.

_Was it Harry… or was it Ginny?_

Sudden red flashes covered his vision and he blinked to clear his sight, only to be confused further by many colors bursting through his vision, dominated by a particular shadow. He was sure that it was his own blood trickling down his eyes.

_What happened? Why can't I remember what happened?_

Darkness followed, and he momentarily lost consciousness, engulfed in total and utter darkness.

_Is someone there?_

Blinding flashes of light—over and over again—rushing towards him with the sound of many screams…

"You'll be all right. Just relax, Ronald Weasley," a soothing yet familiar voice crooned to him.

_No. Don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone..._

And without even knowing what he was doing, his mind raced five years back, to the day which had shaped the events he was still suffering.

-x-

"**Ouch!"** Ron screamed in shock, as the Quaffle collided with his head, thrown by Ginny.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eyes, while catching back the loose Quaffle from Ron's hands.

"Ron, you're at it again! Pay attention or else I might've to kick you out of the team," said Harry, flying close to him.

Ron had been staring off towards Hermione—yet again—who was studying in the Quidditch stands, totally oblivious to the heated practice game between the Gryffindor and their reserve team.

"I think my broom's getting old, Harry," Ron offered, going a little red—knowing full-well that he could never fool his best mate.

"Why don't you just ask her out, Ron? At least it would save you from getting killed by my bare hands!" Harry gave him a threatening glare, showing his chagrin.

"I don't want to see a single satisfied smile on Zacharias Smith's face." Ginny pouted at her brother, who was ignoring her, reminding him of the upcoming match. In a hushed voice, she continued, "If you don't spill it soon, you might lose to McLaggan."

That got his attention all right. "Argh! I will. Happy?"

"You'll be thanking us someday, Ronniekins," Ginny said, sharing a meaningful look with Harry.

Ron made a disgusted face and continued with the game.

For the rest of the day, he tried to find the courage to finally confront Hermione. It was high time, he thought, to resolve this once and for all. Afternoon changed into evening, the evening molded with night, and the crowd of the common room dissipated to a few.

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and made their way to the boys' common room. While Ron pretended to be preparing for bed, he was happy to see Harry go to sleep, and, the rest of his roommates following suit, it was then Ron thought to finally go for it.

_I can do it!_ he assured himself for the umpteenth time, as he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room downstairs. It was late in the night, and he hoped that everyone would have emptied the room—except of course for Hermione, who had the habit of revising her homework by that time.

Ron took a deep breath and went down the stairs. He got the reassurance of privacy from the empty common room. Hermione was poring over what seemed like a Runes assignment, her bushy curls cascading over her forehead. Ron had the sudden urge of brushing those tresses away and kissing her silly—right there and then.

He got over the urge though, as she looked up from the assignment hearing his footsteps, startled.

"Hi…" Ron uttered in a meek voice that he quickly covered with a cough.

"What're you doing down here?" Hermione looked puzzled, as her eyes flickered past the stairs of the girls' common room, as if expecting to see Lavender Brown crouching behind.

"Couldn't sleep…" Ron went red as he understood what Hermione was getting at. So, he had a fling with Lavender once; that didn't mean he still harbored feelings for her. "Hermione, I came to talk to you…" Ron looked deep in her eyes, and he was happy to see her unsettled.

_It's better that she doesn't know what I'm getting at. Maybe the surprise element would work in my favor and make her say yes, _Ron thought optimistically, while a melee of possibilities flashed past his eyes.

"What about?" Hermione asked amicably, but Ron could easily see tension raging behind her soft brown eyes.

"Hermione… I feel that there's something between us…." He looked at her dilating eyes, and continued, "It's been there for ages, and I think we should do something about it. Well, ah… at least what Harry and Ginny tell me to do anyway… Not that, I don't realize it myself," he finished hurriedly.

"Ron, d'you know what you're saying?" The roll of parchment that she was poring over slid to the floor from her lap and she didn't even notice.

"Yes, Hermione… I like you, and I reckon you feel the same way. I—I reckon we should do something about it before the war… You know with the Horcrux hunt and all that." Ron stopped himself from going on, as he felt a constricting feeling in his heart.

_And I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Hermione. Because I don't know what's to come… _Ron didn't say this, but he hoped that she understood.

"Oh, Ron…." Hermione slouched in her seat, whilst her bowed head hid her face from him. "How can I make you understand?" she whispered more to herself.

After some time, she finally stood up from the couch and came towards him. She touched his cheek, and stared at him as if battling herself internally.

Ron tried his best to read what was going through her mind but to no avail; he was distracted by her closeness anyway.

"It's just too complicated, Ron. I'm so sorry…." Hermione trailed off, stifling a sniffle.

"But—but—"

"Shhhhh….." Hermione put her hand on his mouth gesturing not to speak. Her eyes momentarily shone with unshed tears, as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Both of their lips trembled as if afraid of the next step. Ron dared and moved further, but Hermione retreated quickly.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his. What she found was too powerful to take. In a confused gesture, she turned away from him in a hurry. "Ron, let's not talk about this anymore… Harry needs us, and we don't know what's to come next. I can't do this… It's just too complicated right now…."

Ron didn't know why she was doing this, but his confusion gave away to a rage that was building inside of him, wanting to take over his entire mind.

_It must be Vicky,_ his mind pounded. _Why else she would talk like that? I can be dumb but I'm not so dumb that I can't understand the soft looks she gives me. What's all this rubbish about complications? Vicky's the problem,_ he assumed, _he had always been anyway._

"Hermione—"

"Please, Ron. I can't," her hoarse voice seemed to scream at him, as she kept on showing her back to him, while her shoulders rose and fell.

Ron turned away defeated. He didn't want to cause more distress; hell, he couldn't see her cry.

They never talked about this incident afterwards. Ron even felt Hermione sometimes looked disappointed, but he couldn't face rejection again and so he never tried. Nonetheless, Ron neither forgot that day nor the pain in his heart ever let him forget.

-x-

St. Mungo's Hospital: center of usual discord and chaos. Patients of all sizes and shapes being turned back to their normal self by the overworked yet still-smiling staff of Healers. It was a wonder, how they managed to piece together such varied maladies, ranging from old fashioned curses and hexes to the new and usually bizarre invented spells.

The Spell Damage ward—usually quiet—was buzzing with sounds of the staff and few patients that were conscious over the arrival of a few high profile Aurors. Everyone craned their necks for another glimpse of Harry, because of whom the magical world was now at peace.

But Harry seemed not to notice the admiring stares; instead, he kept on pacing the length of the lobby outside the ward, as Ron was still being treated.

"It's all my fault, I should've—"

"It's not, Harry!" Ginny—who was curled on a corner bench—brandished. "It could have been any one of us."

"But—"

"Don't torture yourself, Harry." Ginny shook her head understandably.

"I wish Hermione was here…." Harry sighed, as Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Me too—"

They were interrupted by a loud, "Ginny! Harry!"

"Luna!" Harry was pleasantly surprised by the green-robed Luna Lovegood.

"I thought you were posted in Hungary?" Ginny asked, as she hugged Luna.

"I came back just a week ago. That trip was very exciting! But, of course you don't want to know about that. You're worried about your brother, Ronald," Luna said quite matter-of-factly, as she peered at the rest of the Manticoras gathered about as if looking for someone.

"I can only allow two. Immediate family please. Where's—?"

"We haven't informed the rest of the family yet," Ginny cottoned on. "We wanted to make sure that he was out of danger before we worried anyone. You know how mum gets in such situations."

"You two then," Luna said, steering Harry and Ginny along. "Ronald's out of danger. Even the Head Healer's satisfied, which is something because she never seems to be satisfied with my work." Luna shrugged her shoulders, while Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "He was attacked by the Goliath Demons? Right?" Luna asked with a knowing air.

"What!" Harry sputtered, while Ginny hushed him up.

She was more aware of Luna's tendency to believe everything that was printed in Quibbler, and had gotten used to her erratic musings. "He was hit by a lethal dark spell, Luna. I can bet the Lestranges have a hand it in. But, that's beside the point; it was quick thinking by Ron that he used an advanced Shield Charm. I can't imagine what would've happened if he hadn't…."

It was Harry's turn to hold Ginny's hand. They neared Ron's bed by that time, and were relieved to see him asleep.

"We've administered the Sleeping Draught. He'll be fine in two days' rest." Luna smiled at them vaguely. "Can I know where all this happened?"

"We were tipped about a Death Eater scheme. They're not as organized as before, but Rodolphus is getting better. He's trying his best to resurrect himself as Voldemort," Harry's voice became distant as if he was remembering something he had locked away years ago, "I'll stop him if I have to."

"You're not alone. We're with you." Ginny pressed his hand.

"_Er-My-Nee…_" Ron suddenly groaned.

"He's battling some kinds of demons all right," said Ginny, sharing concerned looks with Harry.

"His past demons you mean?" Harry said. "He never got over Hermione. I still don't understand why they fell apart. I always thought they loved each other."

"They still do, you prat." Ginny shook her head in dismay. "They've just buried it for a while."

"How could that be possible?"

"Oh, as if this is something new for you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, while Harry smiled sheepishly.

Of course, he remembered. He hadn't _seen_ Ginny until his sixth year at Hogwarts. But, he thought, there was something different about Ron and Hermione. It felt as if they knew but never acted upon it.

"No, no! This wouldn't do!" Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to see my brother miserable for the rest of his life. And I'm bloody sure that Hermione's no happy pigeon."

"_Don' leaf 'e, Er-My-Nee…" _Ron groaned again.

"That settles it then," Harry said with resolve. "We'll send him to Egypt, and I'll _make_ him. I don't care if I have to Imperius him for it."

"I knew you would catch on!" Ginny said happily, as she looked meaningfully at Harry.

* * *

**_A/N: Neeeed your feedback! If you've read this, click that GO button. ;)_**


	7. Chapter 6 Backtrack

_**Author's Note:**_

_HEY, I'm back again and hope to repeat this stunt every week. Let's finish this fic! _

_Anyway, hurried update here! And I'll reply to all the signed replied through ff, while the unsigned ones would be answered here. (Just saving some time, here). _

**Important Note:** Ali Zafar is a real person, and I just made fun of him, nothing else. Good fun! To see his picture and read my rant about RHr ship, follow the link provided in my ff Profile to my Live Journal.

_To my readers, **SpikesDreamer, Kara, Milee, cutehelenjames, Cassy, Kristi, Joy, Omair, Autumnrosey, and many more who simply read but not review** (really guys, I would love to hear from YOU!): thanks for reading the fic and enjoying it! This one is quite close to my heart. _

_**Milee & Cassy, **Thank You for dropping by! I'll keep you two entertained. :)_

_**Joy, **Yup, this was Pre-HBP but I've tried to keep it updated to HBP though. Here's another update to quell that tension. ;) _

_**Omair, **Oh yes, I'm at it again. You know I couldn't have stayed away. You know most of this chapter, excluding the Ali Zafar thing. You can't say to me anymore, "Ali Zafar kitna cute hai na!" :P _

_So, here's another update. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**- Chapter 6 – Backtrack -**

* * *

Hermione sighed audibly as she went through a folder of lists. Who would have thought that being organized would have its price? Now she had to go through heaps of lists just to find her favorite scarf! And for what? A stupid formal get-together organized by none other than her boss, Tommy, which she _has _to attend. 

"Hermione, you just have to come!" Tommy had said, his extra-friendly smile sliding in place.

"Tommy, I really have to work more on Amon Ra, I can't waste my time in sashaying around dolls' clothes." Hermione had put up her best pleading voice, but to no avail.

"Dearie, these are the people who make Cairo _special_! All the important officials—not only the rich and famous, but many Ministers and Ministry representatives would be there, love. How can it be possible that the bright gems of Magical Research are left behind?"

The bright eyes of Tommy had searched her face openly, trying to pin-point the reason of her bleakness. "At any rate, Liz would be there to give you company." As if contemplating, he continued on, "I'd just like to remind you, love … what you really need is a partner to get off this heavy workload, or you might work yourself to death."

"Bright ray of sunshine you are, Tommy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't _need_ anybody!" she had said fiercely, only to hear Tommy whistle.

"Don't get me wrong, Hermione. I admire your thorough work—an asset to Magical Research, no doubt about it, but I'd rather see you slack a little rather than working eighteen hours a day, love."

She had only nodded sullenly and agreed to appear in yet another rich and famous bonanza of Cairo.

"That's my girl! You know, there's no pressure, really, but as they say you just _have_ to attend such gatherings. How else the wizarding community would recognize the great explorers of the future?" As if that explained it all, he had then gone out of her tent at the dig, leaving Hermione puffing with indignation.

_Explorers of the future, my foot! _Honestly, who gave a bat boogey about a bunch of researchers, who only organized and provided the important information about expeditions—where to step, what to hex, where to look for artifacts and similar knick-knacks—to the curse-breakers and rich ring-leaders who commissioned the digs. Even after providing the most crucial pieces of the puzzle, unfortunately Researchers didn't get much credit.

Hermione had seriously thought of skiving off the whole event by feigning a broken leg or arm by falling down some stairs. But, any Healer would have succeeded in healing such a minor injury in an hour. So, she accepted the fact; who could argue with The Boss, anyway?

Hermione looked at the three carton boxes ruefully, that she had shipped out of her house when she had moved out of London—containing most of her old things and memorabilia of friends, family and good times. Moreover, due to time constraints then and work-load later on, didn't give her time to inventory the third and the last carton.

After going through the lists of the first and second carton, she finally flopped down on the floor beside the third carton—tucking her left leg under herself, while propped the right leg beside it for a comfortable position—and lifted the protective charms that she had cast on it.

A cloud of dust distended upon her, which she instantly cleaned by a well placed _"Scourgify."_ She flitted through the contents: old notes, quills, albums, books, mufflers, scarves and—

Her hand touched a smooth leathery surface. She bit her lower lip realizing the item's identity. Hermione knew what it was before she even looked at it; she knew it from touch as she had poured many of her dark secrets in that old diary.

She took out the navy-blue journal that had almost turned black with time. She had purchased it in her sixth-year from Flourish and Botts.

When she flipped the diary to open it, it didn't open except giving her the feel as if she was grasping a heavy brick. In a few seconds she remembered that she had performed some nifty security jinxes to protect it from prying eyes. She swished and flicked her wand in different sized pentagons, and finally took off the last protective spell, whispering the password, "Twelve O.W.Ls."

The diary snapped open and the pages fluttered noisily as a gust of wind from the window played with it. Her past beckoned her towards it with the mesmerizing sound of its rustling.

And with it she went to the Graduation Ball, which she had planned not to attend but did, due to the surprise visit of Victor Krum. It was the day, when Victor became more than a sweet friend.

Hermione still remembered the look on Ron's face when she had entered the decorated Great Hall escorted by Victor Krum, all dressed up in her sky-blue chiffon dress. There was pain and hurt in Ron's eyes that had temporarily unsettled her. Their eyes had locked together and it was as if nobody had been present in the Great Hall except them. She wanted to run into his arms and forget everything, seeing Ron's expression change to a longing hunger… but unfortunately, the magical moment passed when Lavender Brown came between them and their eye-contact broke.

Hermione had been momentarily shaken by the confusion of vibes. _Why Ron had looked at her _that_ way when he had asked Lavender out to the Ball?_ She didn't know the answer to that question, still and had branded that look to be the wild imagination of her desperate heart.

Ron had danced with Lavender and she with Victor. They had even shared glances on the dance floor but whatever had been between them, were left unsaid that night. It was then; she had decided to never ask him or even discuss his love-life, and expected vice versa, which she got unasked. It seemed as if a gash ran through their relationship that night. They were never the same again.

She had drunk two glasses of fire-whiskey, which were enough for her to haze the world, and had taken a broomstick ride to the hotel with Victor, where he was staying. Surprisingly, Victor hadn't taken advantage of her tipsiness but had bailed her out of her long stupor and heartache for which she was still grateful. He had confessed his feelings the next morning and she had accepted it to be her new beginning. They had gone steady for the next two years but nothing really came out of their long-distance relationship.

Even when she had a lot of things common with him, like passion for books, long discussions, minute details of things, still the _spark_ was almost nonexistent. They never did crazy things together, never went out to the beach on a cold night… and they neverquarreled. Even if Hermione got mad about something, Victor was ever-understanding and always apologized, even when it wasn't his fault. At first this quality was endearing but it lost its luster after a while. Their relationship became too accommodating and too bland… there was no fire, no passion, not even a flicker.

Maybe things would have been different, if Victor had not always been on tours around the world. Maybe he did love her in his own way but she just didn't, as she later found out. He was a friend, who she thought could help her forget the past pains and start anew.

And now when she looked back at their relationship, she could positively see that it was the relationship of need rather than love or compatibility on her part. She might have thought otherwise then, but now she could see almost as clearly as daylight that she only cared about him, nothing more.

This was the realization that had finally caused the demise of her relationship with him and she finally had the guts to face her friends and family, to tell them that she was leaving London—for good. Obviously, she didn't exactly say that but she still had the profound suspicion that Harry and Ginny had understood more than her other said best friend, Ronald Weasley.

She had been so angry with him, that it literally hurt. Through their Auror Training and first year of field work, she had been constantly battling her well-hidden emotions. But, as it is said, you can't play with fire as it would sooner or later burn you; she finally gave up and ran away from her treacherous fate and willed herself to carve a new life for herself, away from her past.

Hermione flipped to the last entry of her diary and read on, feeling a constricting sorrow building in her heart.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last time that I will write to you. I'm leaving London… for good. I'm doing this to start a new life—away from all the dependencies. _

_Even when it pains me to leave my parents and loving friends, I have no other choice to flee from my imminent fate. Seeing something that I could have had… everyday… is nothing but heart-wrenching… I know it in my heart that if I stay, I will break and there would be so many pieces left behind that nobody would be able to collect it... _

_I'm a fighter but this time I have become too tired of fighting. I want to find some peace of mind, even if that means completely submerging in work._

_I would miss everyone here, I know. Mum, Dad, Harry, Ginny, the whole Weasley clan… and even Ron, who I dread, I would miss the most..._

_Love (for all the times you were there to share my ups and downs),_

_Undersigned, Hermione Granger._

-x-

_How do I get myself into such messes?_ Hermione asked herself for the umpteenth time, while riding in the back of a battered old taxi, puffing in indignation.

Mr. Wonderful a.k.a. Alexander Graham's ancient car had backfired the moment she and Liz were in different stages of getting into the old dingy. The poor car hadn't been able to accommodate them because of its sudden illness; therefore, a mortified Alex had to run and find a taxi. It was another matter altogether that finding an empty taxi on a Saturday night in Cairo was like finding a needle in the haystack.

She wanted to murder Liz and even glared at her non-stop but Liz was too star-eyed and engrossed in mumbling about how dashing Alex looked that she didn't even batted an eyelash at Hermione's chagrin. So, they were horribly late when they finally arrived at the Unicorn Palace, a central resort for the rich and famous of the wizarding community at Cairo.

Tommy was waiting for them in the foyer, like a father whose daughters were running late from dates with peculiar-looking boys. He even chastised both of them in the same manner.

"Where were you two? I've been worried sick!" Tommy glared at them, while Alex fidgeted with his bow-tie to let some steam of embarrassment out.

"Conveyance problem—"

"Never mind, just start mingling with the V.I.P. guests already!" Tommy fired away, cutting Hermione in between.

"On the case, boss!" Liz gave him a salute and tugged Hermione and Alex along, out of Tommy's glare.

"Phew!" Liz wiped her brow. "That was close."

And before Hermione could add her comment and some choice words on why were they in such a predicament, she was distracted by someone calling her name.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"Oooh, who _is_ that hunk?" Liz said animatedly, as she peered over Hermione, who turned around and saw a flash of gold and a perfect row of teeth smiling down at her.

There stood one of the best looking alpha-males of Cairo. But, that was Cairo's notion, which Hermione didn't agree with. Okay, so he was handsome with sharp features honed by cosmetic applied to his face; he had a catchy voice, all right; but he could have the worst personality, yet get away with it.

"Er… Hi," Hermione mumbled, wondering how exactly Ali Zafar knew her. He was _the_ Pop sensation of Cairo and girls swooned at him with screechy giggles. To him, Hermione thought, she was a scruffy non-entity as compared to the many dolled-up girls in the party. Why was he wasting his time—?

She turned towards Liz in a flash, who was whispering to Alex quite knowingly. Hermione knew it then that it was all a fix-up, courtesy of her roommate. She must have scrounged the long list of her contacts to pull this one off.

"You're looking very pretty tonight," Ali offered silkily, completely distracting Hermione from her exasperation over Liz.

"Uh… Thank you…." Hermione didn't know what to say, as Ali stole a glass of wine from a prancing waiter and gave it to her.

He took her hand and kissed it quite soundly. "Drink for the lady," he offered.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Ali, an uncertainty growing on her, which was further fueled by a deserting Liz, who had mingled on with the crowd along with Alex.

_Liz, you're so going to regret this! _

"You know, I always loved a girl with brains. A real turn-on for me," Ali whispered in her ear, coming way too close.

Hermione managed some distance between as she smiled hesitantly at him. She didn't know how to get out of this mess without offending Liz's friend, who must have set all this up.

"It's been really nice of you to escort me," Hermione said half-heartedly, taking a sip of champagne.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! Junaid's such a close friend." Ali winked at her. "His lavish gifts are the talk of parties. He's quite generous." His eyes glowed with the shine of expensive gold that he was wearing around his neck and fingers.

Hermione was quite surprised to get that information. She had been angry at Liz without any reason; it was all Junaid's doing. _But, why? _She couldn't understand. She wasn't responsible for anything extraordinary; she had only gone to see him because Tommy asked her to...

"That's a surprise all right," Hermione muttered, more to herself.

"You didn't know about our date, then?" It was Ali's turn to be stunned. "Junaid's a shocker all right!" He shook his head playfully. "No wonder you seemed dazed. Don't worry though; it's usually the same with most girls. I guess I have _that_ kind of effect on people." He grinned knowingly, while Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_Stupid… idiotic… PRAT! I'm not EVERY girl!_

After three hours, Ali Zafar was still at it with his tales of fame and fandom. "You know, once I got this letter from a girl who had written it with blood, which is not so extraordinary as I get that many times"—Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped some more champagne, utterly bored—"but later I found out that she killed her seven-year-old pet rat for that blood. Quite _shocking, isn't it?_!" Ali batted his eyes and shook his head dramatically.

Hermione wanted to die right there and then. She could enjoy Malfoy's taunts rather than this any day, which was saying something. Moreover, the jealous back-biting of fangirls and flashing cameras around her were really getting on her nerves. Her patience finally broke with a pack of swooning girls, who swooped on Ali, literally purring. The ever-ready Prince of Pop with all his suaveness charmed the circling ladies with his smiles and pouts. Photographers couldn't contain themselves as they, too, swarmed for a closer click.

Hermione didn't waste another second and took off for the opposing corner of the Unicorn Palace. Hermione took some time to take in her surroundings in the hopes of finding her wandering friend, Liz. She passed the domed hall glittering with the combination of high chandeliers and flame torches, while the mood set by classical music played by the live band almost overtook her.

She finally spotted Liz, wrapped tightly around Alex in quiet corner. They were kissing, carefree and oblivious of others. Hermione turned away quickly; however, this time she couldn't ignore another couple slow-dancing on the parquet floor.

_I better get home, I'm so tired… _She made for the front gate, as many people flashed by without even her noticing. In a few swirls of her dress, dashes of few strapped, strapless and suited shoulders, she was out of the hotel, looking for a taxi.

"_Ana waddi taxi?_"–Can I call you a taxi?

"Huh?" Hermione looked at the turbaned local strangely, noticing him for the first time.

"Mam, would you like me to call you a taxi?" the turbaned gatekeeper asked politely.

_I understood the first time,_ Hermione thought warily, as she nodded at the guard.

Unicorn's transportation seemed up to the mark, as a taxi stopped right beside her in a few seconds. Hermione tipped the guard and got in, giving the driver her flat's address.

The taxi zipped by the many hotels and pubs around downtown, while she settled in the backseat.

Hermione couldn't hide it from herself anymore: she was more than missing her friends. She felt alone, and even when this wasn't the first time, something was different still. She longed for a relationship, which kept on nagging her like an unquenchable thirst, and she didn't know what to make of it.

_You miss him, don't you?_ an inner voice prompted her, while she clutched her purse more tightly.

"Oh, Merlin, maybe I do!" she whispered in a cloud of cold smoke that swirled out of her mouth and misted up the glass.

Suddenly, the past years crashed all around her as the taxi ducked and zigzagged over the many potholes on the roads. Hermione bowed her head as two tears fell on her hand. What would she give to forget everything that was in her past and start anew? What would she give to go back in time and change everything? What would she do to bring back the days—

The driver coughed loudly, which made Hermione come back to her surroundings. The taxi had arrived at her flat and she didn't have a clue.

Embarrassed, Hermione quickly pulled out some Egyptian Pounds and told the driver to keep the change.

After unlocking the flat door and lifting some security jinxes and charms, Hermione silently made for her room. She went to her bedside table and reached for the framed photograph that was not on display, yet she still looked at it occasionally.

There they were, carefree and smiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was taken after a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor in their sixth-year at Hogwarts, which of course they had won. It was a classic depiction of their friendship, with the three of them smiling at Colin's camera. Harry was in the middle, his hands circling the necks of Hermione and Ron. The trio laughed together; while more than enough glances were shared between Ron and her.

"Oh, if only…." Hermione shook her head in dismay and closed her eyes, only to find the image of a smiling Ron flitting past.

Her eyes shot open, while she scolded herself, _Hermione! Snap out of it!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Next Chapter would be on Ron. Let's see how much he grumbles about going to Egypt. And how Harry and Ginny cajole him. Not that, he doesn't want to go, mind! **And don't forget to press that GO button:)**_


End file.
